run_lola_runfandomcom-20200214-history
Run-lola-run phone call
Run Lola Run is the English version of a German movie that has won over 20 awards world wide titled "Lola Rennt" made in 1998. Directed by Tom Tykwer, the film follows Lola (Franka Potente) through her search for 100,000 Deutsche Mark that she must find in 20 minutes to save her boyfriend. In the film she gets three tries. Intro Before the story begins, the viewer sees a clock with a pendulum swinging back and forth. The camera moves towards a gargoyle mouth on top of the clock that opens up and consumes the viewer into time. Then the picture cuts to a sea of people that are milling around in a square. The camera singles out and slows down the pace of multiple people who are important to the film. One man in a security gaurd outfit says, "The ball is round and the game lasts 90 minutes" and kicks a soccer ball in the air.The camera follows the soccer ball into the air and looks down on the crowd as they move into a pattern that reads "Lola Rennt". A cool electric guitar riff kicks in, and the ball falls into a cartoon vortex where we see a cartoon Lola running through it. As she runs through the spiraling vortex, clocks fly by and she runs through more and more mouths and webs of time. It then transitions to credits of the main actors, which then leads into the begining of the story. Phone call In the beginning of the film Lola receives a phone call from Manni. Manni explains that he needs one hundred thousand marks in the next 20 minutes. During the phone call Lola and Manni are shown on screen at the same time to denote how close they are even though they are spatially far apart. When Manni explains how he lost the 100 thousand marks, the film switches to black and white to show the events in the past. After he explains that he needs the money and when he needs it the film starts to show the passing of time. Manni's phone card runs out signifying that his time is up and a ticking clock is shown in Lola's apartment to signify how aware of the time she is. When she throws the phone back on the hook her TV shows a bunch of dominoes falling in a pater. This can mean that all the events will build on each other or that all the events need to fall precisely in place for her to succeed. She then thinks quickly on who she can ask for the money during this montage of close ups of people a roulette ball is heard in the background, while she makes her discussion. The sound of the roulette ball then stops when she decides to ask her Dad about the money. When she starts to leave for her first run her father is shown in closeup again and he shakes his head showing that he wont help Lola.